Little Miss Red Eyes
by 1Elizabeth
Summary: What will happen to everyone's favorite demon Earl, when he come across something he doesnt understand? Little Red, a messed up thirteen year old musician with a horrible past, her life is about to get more complicated. Modern setting. Rated T 'cuz I'm paranoid. Please read, I suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, everyone. This is a little song from Breaking Benjamin. It's called 'Sugarcoat'.

"_It started again,_

_Claimin' a friend._

_I couldn't be_ _I've never been._

_I'm all alone._

_Out in the cold._

_I'll never know._

_Your sugarcoat._

_Y__ou're ready to blow,_

_You're ready to go._

_But I'll never know._

_Your sugarcoat,_

_Is just as sweet as I am._

_Look what you did,_

_Suck on your lies 'til your eyes turn red_ .

_What did you say,_

_Willing to drown in a tidal wave_ .

_Take me away,_

_Let me believe that you're on your way._

_Look what you did,_

_Suck on your lies 'til your eyes turn red._

_I'm on the floor,_

_Battered and bored._

_You got a taste_ _I can't ignore._

_I'm all alone,_

_Out in the cold._

_I'll never know,_

_Your sugarcoat._

_You're ready to blow,_

_You're ready to go,_

_But I'll never know,_

_Your sugarcoat,_

_Is just as sweet as I am._

_Look what you did,_

_Suck on your lies 'til your eyes turn red._

_What did you say?_

_Willing to drown in a tidal wave._

_Take me away,_

_Let me believe that you're on your way._

_Look what you did,_

_Suck on your lies 'til your eyes turn red._

_Red_,

_Your eyes are red."_

When I finished, the crowd went berserk. It was awesome.

"Well, that was amazing. Okay, so that was our last performer of the night. Give it up for..." The DJ tilted the mic to me.

"Little Miss Red Eyes." I finished.

"Give it up for Little Miss Red Eyes!" He yelled into the microphone. Again, the crowd went berserk.

I packed up my guitar, talked to a few of the people around the festival then left for home.

Home, for me, is a small studio apartment, in not one of the best neighborhoods in the city.

"YO! Lil' Miss!"

"Red Eyes!" My two best friends yell. I hug both of them and smile.

"Yo, guys. How's it been?" I said, my voice kinda raspy.

"Life's been better than usual. You?" Asher and Amilia asks.

"Pretty good. Oh, and here." I said, tossing both of them two white bags. After looking inside, they glomped me.

After prying them off of me, I said. "Sorry, guys I gotta go. I got school tomorrow."

"Want us to come pick you up?" Amilia asks. I just smile.

"Nah, but if I change my mind, I text ya." I said before walking to my building, up the three flights of stairs, and walking into my apartment.

I live in a fairly sized, two room apartment. Really, the kitchen was in the corner next to the door, the bathroom was the only other room. Then I have two couches, a glass coffee table, a computer and desk, a small closet next to the desk, a wall covered in band posters, and... other than a few pictures on the walls, that's it. Sad, right?

The pictures are of Asher, Amilia, and me, my caretaker at the orphanage (I never saw since I left), and some random shots I took with my camera (mostly of people who live on the streets smiling or just going about their day).

Really, I'm friends with a lot of homeless people. I don't know why, they like me better than people at school do. And yes, that's a good thing. I'm not sure why, it just is.

After eating a sandwich I bought earlier, I took a shower, changed into my night clothes, and went to bed. Oh, and I sleep on one of the couches with a blanket and a pillow.

In the morning, I took another shower, changed into my uniform, grabbed my bag, ate a quick bowl of cereal, then left for school.

I go to a private school called Winter Hope High School, on a scholarship. Without that, I would never even think about applying.

When I got to school, I barely made it to class before the bell rang. I sit at my desk, and try to catch my breath.

"Alright class, today we have a new student joining us. His name is Ciel Ashdown. Please, be nice." Mrs. Welter said. The boy next to her was no more than sixteen by the look of him. He has bluish colored hair and likewise eyes. Or eye, because his other one is covered by an eyepatch. Pale skin and seemed like he couldn't care less about being here.

_Snob. _That's the first word that comes to my mind when I look at him. And that's when I remember that there's an open seat next to me. _Please take the one next to Dylyn. Please take the one next to Dylyn. _I think. But, just my luck, he sits next to me.

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_

School dragged today. But now it's lunch. I sit at my usual bench outside. It looks like rain today. Sigh. More rain. How lovely.

Really, I almost miss California. I was there for only a few months, but still. _Oh well. It's not good to dwell in the past._

I quickly eat my lunch, then head to the music room.

"Hey, Ms. Scarlet." I said as I walked in. I'm always here during lunch, mostly because I have music for two hours. Yep. I finished one class completely and it's still the first semester.

"Hey, Red." Yes even she doesn't call me by my name. I unpacked my guitar and went to my usual sound booth. I tuned my guitar, and got ready to play.

"Ready, Lil' Red?" Ms. Scarlet said into the mic connected to my headphones. I nodded. The recorded drums started in the headset. I started playing.

"GO!

Awake at night you focus,

On everyone who's hurt you,

And write a list of targets,

Your violent lack of virtue.

Leave us alone!

You're on your own!

Go!

We are breathing,

While you're sleeping, go, (GO! )

And leave us alone,

The liars cheating,

Our hearts beating, go, (GO! )

And now you're on your own. ]

Here's to your perfect weapon,

Crack bones with blind aggression,

Like birds whose wings are broken,

You live without direction.

Leave us alone!

You're on your own!

We are breathing,

While your sleeping, go, (GO! )

And leave us alone,

The liars cheating,

Our hearts beating, go, (GO! )

And now you're on your own.

GO!

GO!

GO!

GO!

And now you're on your own!

GO!

GO!

And leave us alone!

We are breathing,

While your sleeping, go, (GO! )

And leave us alone,

The liars cheating,

Our hearts beating, go, (GO! )

And now you're on your own."

A few chords, I was finished. "How was that?" I ask.

"Amazing. Like always." Ms. Scarlet smiled. I smiled back, then noticed there were people standing behind her. _Fuck. _

The first three people I notice are, Harmony, she's a total bitch. Alexis, man whore. And the new kid, I don't have a title for him yet. The rest are, mostly, normal. They don't stand out as much.

"Alright, let's run another track before class." Ms. Scarlet said, shooing the students away. I nodded, and started playing again. After that, class started.


	2. Chapter 2

It started raining right before school ended. So I decided to walk home. I know that sounds stupid, but I like the rain. It feels like an old friend. Wait, now I sound like I'm insane. Once I got home, I immediately changed out of my uniform and head to work. I was soaked when I got there. Well, at least my jacket was. My clothes were only a little damp. "Yo, Cammy. What I miss?" I said as I put on my apron. "Mr. Rously's son died earlier today. They think it was a stroke or something." Cammy, another waitress, said. "Oh, god. Is Mr. Rously alright?" I had to ask. I don't like it when people I know die young. Kristopher was only twenty. But, a stroke? Sure, he had a weak heart, but... Nevermind. I don't know much on medicine. "Oh, hey girls. You need to get out there. Dinner service is about to start." Lesly, the host, says. We nod and head out to the dining hall.

* * *

After work, me and some of the people I work with were talking as we cleaned the dining room. Really, people can be so messy.

"So, how's the fancy school treating you, Red?" Maricole asked. Maricole was a tall, straight haired brunette with large brown eyes.

"Uh... Most of the students see me as worthless trash. I get picked on alot. Oh, and a new kid transferred in today." I said absently.

"Guy or girl?" Seria asked. Seria is a short, blonde, blue eyed guy with acne.

"Guy. Uh... something Ashdown. I think." I reply. "Well, what about you guys? What's been happening in your lives?"

* * *

At about ten thirty, my shift ended. I took the long way home, not wanting to leave the stars tonight. That's when I saw a horribly familiar face.

"Oh, look it! It's the little freak." A girl, named Sandria, said. I just kept on walking. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" She said as she grabbed my arm. I quickly jerked it back, but Sandria didn't let go.

"I heard you clearly. I had just decided not to answer you." I said in a monotone. Again, I tried to pull away from her.

"You little bitch!" And with that, she punched me in the stomach. Sandria was actually strong, so I ended up spitting up blood. She just laughed. I don't have much muscle to protect me, my strength comes from speed and any weaponry I can get my hands on. So, I bleed easily.

"If anyone's a bitch, it would be you." I stated as I stood up straight. I tried to walk away, but Sandria shoved me back. I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell, scratching my left arm on impact. She kicked me in the stomach a few times, causing me to spit up more blood.

"You're nothing but a little slut. Why don't you just die?!" Sandria hissed as she kicked me in the chest, and yes, I spit up more blood.

"You know, if I die here, you're going to prison." I said before biting her ankle. She yelped when she saw her own blood. Sandria bent down to press on the wound, as she did, I pulled out some of her hair.

Before I did anything else, I blacked out. I could hear speaking, in my unconscious consciousness. But, it was horribly faint.

When I wake up, I'm in a room I've never seen before.


	3. Chapter 3

**PoV: Ciel**

The only thing I can think of is if she'll be alright. She will be, right? Wait, why do I care so much?

Just as I think that, her eyes open.

She looks around frantically. I guess she's scared.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Yes she is scared.

"My name is Ciel Ashdown. And you are at my estate." I answered. She looked confused. So I explained. "Sometime last night, Sebastian and I found you unconscious, and injured in the street. We're guessing you got attacked." She merely nodded.

"So, it did happen. I am so dead." She mumbled into her hands. Now I was confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. She looked at me for only a few seconds before explaining.

"I got into a fight with a girl, named Sandria Malcolm, from my school. She started beating me up. While I was on the ground, I bit her then passed out. It's nothing to worry about, it's nothing new or special. I'm sorry I have troubled you with something this trivial."

"It alright, but, might I ask your name?" I said.

"I go by Little Miss Red Eyes." She replied.

Red, as she told me to call her, left soon after our little conversation. I have no idea why, but that girl intrigues me.


	4. Chapter 4

**PoV: Red**

I left Ciel's home a little while ago. I walked on the sidewalk close to my building. The day was fairly sunny, but with few clouds. "Yo! Lil' Red!" Asher yelled behind me. "Ash! Hey!" I yelled back, not turning around. He caught up eventually. "Where were you last night? Amy was having a panic attack!" He said, waving his arms around. I just shrugged. "I got jumped." Was my response. Luckily, Asher believed that. It's happened to both of us before, so he knows what can happen. _Thank you lower class Britain for making lying about injuries so much easier! _I thought. I walked into my apartment with what little mail I found in my postal box. A few bills, my last three paychecks, some junk mail, and a heavy envelope made of parchment. I ignored everything, other than the bills and checks, at first. One and a half of my paychecks could cover all four bills. I sighed in relief at that. Now, my curiosity got to me. I took the strange letter and looked at it. My name and address were written on the front in clear, curly cursive. I opened it cautiously.

The note read:

_Dear Miss Kristyn Rosly Silvermoon,_

_It has come to my attention that you have quite a bit of information that someone like you should never possess. Filthy scum, such as yourself, shouldn't be aloud to ever see daylight. But, under strict orders, I am to not harm you. _

_So I am offering a trade. Meet me outside the Middle Temple library at midnight this sunday. Fail to come, and I have the orders to use force. Your choice._

_Hope to see you there._

_B.D. Coll._

I just stared at the note. I started hyperventilating. I could hardly breath. Other than my appearance, I had wiped away trace of any link that connected me to that name. That life, in general.

"H-how?" I shakely whisper to no one. It's just me. I'm just Little Miss Red Eyes. Not Kristyn. Not anymore.

I regain my composure, and throw the letter in a shoebox in one of the cabinets. Now, I go about my usual Saturday routine.

After returning home from... some places... I saw another parchment letter stuck under my door. Really, what is with these people?

_Snuff out the unclean_

_Snuff out the unnecessary_

_Snuff out the unwanted_

I was barely able to hold back a scream.

"No. No. No. No!" I say. I walk quickly inside, and lean against the door. "This is not really happening." But it is.

I walk into the bathroom, removed my black blouse and stood in front of the mirror. I could see the old brand. I've had it for five years now. But I can barely look at it without getting horrible flashbacks.

I pull my top back on and exit the bathroom. I go about fixing and cleaning everything. Then start to play on my guitar.

After a few hours, there was a knock on my door.

"Yo! Lil' Red! Open this door before I break it!" Amilia shouted. I sighed.

"Step away from the door. And then I'll open it." I say. I heard a bit of shuffling, then it stopped. I opened the thick, dark wood door. And outside stood a panicked looking Amilia.

"Red, where were you last night?! There were strange people out here looking for you! They were wearing suits and asking some of the other tenants if they knew where you were!" Amilia said.

"I got jumped last night by some girl from my school. I was bleeding on the street and some person took me to a clinic." I smoothly lied. Luckily, she seems to accepts this. We talked for a bit, but Asher ended up calling Amilia to tell her that she needed to go home. And I was, once again, alone.


	5. Chapter 5

I have just finished my shift, and am now heading towards the Middle Temple Library. I'll be damned if I let these people break me with only a few words on paper. I walk along, towards the front steps. It's eleven fifty-nine. I stare at my pocket watch, counting the seconds. _Two... One... _ "Hello, Miss Silvermoon." A silky voice said. I looked up to see a tall, blond man with crystal blue eyes. I glare at him. "Little Red." I said. The man looked slightly confused. "Pardon?" At least I know I can confuse him. "I go by Little Red. Me and Kristyn are strangers." I answer.

"Ah, but if you two are strangers, how would you know her name?"

"She's a noble, isn't she? And you wrote her name on the letter."

"That is true. Now, down to business. So, do we have a deal?"

"First, what is the information you're seeking? Second, what do I gain?"

"You never change, do you?"

"You of all people should know that. Filthy angel."

"Hmph. Now, the information I seek. For the trade, I'll not kill you right where you stand, and will let you live out your life." I mused this over, nah.

"Nope. Not gonna tell ya." I smirk. The angel growls and pins me to the door. A knife materializing in his hand. _Where the hell did that come from? _I don't have my gun, and my only knife is in my boot.

"Have you reconsidered your answer? Or will you die right here?" The man growled. I only smirked. I quickly bent down and slipped out of his grip. Then I started running.

I heard the swish of air, then felt the knife stab into my arm. I bite my lip to the point of bleeding to try to not scream. Then I felt something tackle me. I hit the asphalt harshly on my stomach. The air was knocked out of my lungs on impact.

"You seem to want to die. Prepare to meet the Lord!" He hissed, pulling the knife from my arm. I hissed in pain, which made him laugh.

"You sadistic, son of bitch." I growled at him. He just scuffed and stabbed me in the shoulder. I still did not scream. I've been through much worse before.

I feel the blade cut into my side. But, then the pressure on my back ceased. The knife is still there, but the man isn't. _What happened?_

I barely look up for a second. The first thing I see, is a tall man with red eyes. Then, I passed out.

When I wake up, I'm in the same room I was a few nights ago. But this time, instead of Ciel, I see the man with red eyes standing across the room. Only now, his eyes look more like a subdued shade of amber then the bright crimson from my memory. I sit up, and the man turned to face me.

"It's good to see you're awake, Miss..." He said.

"Red. Just call me Red." I say back.

He smiles and says, "Of course, Miss Red. Oh, and the Master would like to speak to you in his study. That is, if you feel fine to walk." I just nodded and pulled back the covers. That's when I noticed what I was wearing.

I wasn't wearing my work uniform, but a satin nightgown. I looked at the man questioningly.

"Your clothes were covered in blood, so the master had me change you after I finished tending to your wounds." He said. I could feel my eyes widen and a slight blush creeping up my cheeks. That made the man chuckle. Then something he said registered.

"So, how many stitches do I have this time...? Sorry, but may I ask your name?" I am talking to this person, and I don't even know his name. Oh well.

"Sebastian Michaelis, Lady Red." He said and bows. I smile at him.

"It's just Red, Sebastian. Being called Lady brings back horrible memories." I say, still smiling. Sebastian looks intrigued, but I give no more information on the subject.

The two of us walk to what seems like a study. It has old fashioned furniture. Not like most of the ones I've see. And Ciel was sitting on a chair behind a large desk. He sipped a teacup that appears to be empty. Strange.

"It's good to see your up, Red." He says. I smile lightly, and nod.  
"It's good to see you again, Ciel. And once again, thank you." I say, bowing my head.

"No need to thank me. But, might I ask what happened?" He was going to ask sooner or later.

" When I went home the other day, I found a strange letter in my mail. It asked if I would go to the Middle Temple Library, Sunday, at midnight. I went, and while I was there, I met a man with pale blond hair and blue eyes. He said if I give him the information he wanted, he wouldn't kill me.

"Really, I don't even know what information he wanted. And I have gotten enough death threats for knowing stuff that I shouldn't." I explained. It was somewhat true. Well, mostly true. Could they tell I wasn't saying everything?

"Hmm... I can tell there's more to this story. But, I'm guessing this is all you will share?" Ciel asks, sitting back in his large chair. I smirk and nod. That seems to bug him a bit. How cute.

"Smart boy. Anyway, I should be going." I say as I stand up. I barely winced as I stand.


	6. AN

Okay, yeah! I'm really, really really really Sorry! People in my life care way to much about social interaction! I haven't been allowed enough time to finish the chapters I'm working on! Again, I"M SOOOOOOO SORRY! I'll update when I can. T_T

E.


	7. Chapter 7

Wednesday morning.

School.

Can I shoot myself?

No... no, that wouldn't be good. Self murder is not the answer to my current problem. Plus, my gun is at home. In a locked drawer. In my desk. I can't get to it right now.

Wait, why am I thinking about that again? Urgh, stupid mind.

As I walk to class, I'm 82% sure someone's watching me. The other 18% said I'm just being paranoid. Though, with the amount of enemies I have, I wouldn't be surprised if someone were watching me. Getting someone to stalk a professional stalker. Amateurs.

I walk into the building, I abruptly turned down a hallway. Walked into one of the girl's restrooms. I could hear fast, quiet footsteps walk passed the room. Chuckling, I walk out of the room, and continued back from where I came.

In my homeroom, I read an article in the morning paper, about a possible new serial killer. Seven men, thirteen women. All had their eyes gouged out. Their liver removed. Hair cut to a short buzz cut. And proverbs from the bible carved into their backs. All found in the front pew of a church.

_Interesting._ Continuing to read, I learn of what the author of this article thinks of these murders. He's such a wuss.

_**POV: Ciel**_

I see Red sitting at her desk, reading today's paper. She's smiling at the newspaper, probably an amusing story. Continuing my new novel, I kept looking towards the white haired girl to my left. There definitely is something off about her. Just what exactly.

According to Sebastian, she's most likely _part _demon. There's definitely a humanness about her. Along with an unknown aura. Angel, maybe? Or Grim Reaper? Possibly something we've never encountered before. This is frustrating.

Once class finished for the day, I found myself wondering why Red keeps looking over her shoulder. Is she watching for someone? Is someone following her? Why do I care so much?!

Looking up, I see a tall figure following Red. She seems to take notice of the figure, too. For she faintly cursed before starting to run.

_**POV: Red**_

Looking over my shoulder for the upteenth when I notice someone following me. Tall, female, blonde hair. Shit.

"Shit!" I exclaim under my breath. At that, I start to run.

Weaving my way through the crowd, I quickly make it to a decently populated area. Sighing, I lean against the wall of some clothing store. Checking the street name, I start to walk towards my work.

Once there, I change into my spare uniform (that I keep in my locker in the back) and head into the kitchen.

When I finish cleaning up, I say my goodbyes before leaving. Walking the deserted streets, it feels like someone is watching me. Now, at this time of night, it could be any number of things. Speaking for the fact that I'm a thirteen year old girl in some elite private school uniform. Walking alone. At eleven thirty at night.

As I near the less friendly neighborhoods, all life seems to have stopped. No people on the streets. No lights other than the few street lights. Not a sound. Really, my footsteps are echoing!

Once I get back to my apartment, I charge my phone, and check my mail. A ton of junk-mail, a few bills, my grades, some other stuff. Nothing really important.

_**POV: ?**_

"Subject 0152 eluded capture. Tracking device not set." A blonde woman says discreetly into the transceiver in the cuff of her sleeve.

"_Alright, wait till morning. Try approaching the target. Do not give it reason to attack." _A voice said into the woman's ear piece.

"Affirmative."


	8. Chapter 8

POV: Red

Okay. So they found me. I'm going to have to move soon. That sucks. It really does. And just when I thought they would leave me alone! Well, I guess that was hoping to much. Can't have that.

Packing my school things, I wait for the bell to ring. As it does, I quickly walk out of the classroom and down the stairs. Trying to make it to work on time. It's Friday, so the place is going to be busier than usual.

Once I do get to the restaurant, my paranoia starts to wear off. Though, it is very likely that if the angel knows where I live, they know where I work. Which is not a very good thing.

"Hey, Red! Dinner service is about to start!" Akio, a thin, japanese boy, calls into the break room.

"Kay. I'll be out in a sec!"

* * *

After my shift ends, I take my time to pack up my things. Not entirely wanting to leave the safety of the staff room. But, I eventually do. Saying goodbye to the other staff members, I make my way back home.

Completely aware of the person following me. But, this time, it's not the blonde woman from school. No, it's that Sebastian that's always with Ciel. Smirking, I abruptly stop walking, wait a second, then turn quickly around. The most helplessly scared look I could muster, plastered onto my face.

"W-who's th-there?" I call into the night. No reply. Waiting a few seconds, I drop the façade and continue walking. "You know, Sebastian. I've been stalked enough to know when someone is there or not. If you decide not to stop with this little charade, I might just have to call you out as some odd pervert." I call nonchalantly, tossing my hand back lazily over my shoulder. Feeling a presence at my left, I look lazily over.

There walks the tall, butler- person. Dressed in black suit and tie. He definitely blends in with the scenery. Seeing as how we are in the part of town where most businesses are placed. Mostly banks and large corporate buildings, now, but a little farther back, you would be in the shopping district of this part of town. Very busy place, night or day.

"Ah, your sense of perception is more keen than I imagined. Though, that is to be expected." The man smirks.

"And, why exactly were you following me like some perv. 'Cause really. I already have people tailing me. I don't feel like having another." I casually remark. Not wanting to draw attention to us. Sebastian chuckles. A dark, eery chuckle. The kind you hear some odd antagonist in a horror movie do. Kinda creepy. Or it would be if I wasn't surrounded by people who do that on a regular basis.

"The Young Master had asked for me to... watch you." Is his reply. Nodding, I try to find a reason for Ciel to send his butler out to stalk me. And why does Sebastian act so... perfesional. Hell, he calls Ciel Young Master? What servant does that anymore? Like really?

"Oh, isn't that sweet? And why exactly did he send you to watch me? I really doubt I'm that much of a spectical." Really, I'm not.

"I do not know the Young Master's intentions. I only follow orders." Hmm... Typical answer. Oh well.

As Sebastian and I near my building, I see Amy and Asher. Looking at Sebastian through the corner of my eye, I chuckle a bit. This seems to startle the butler.

"Yo, Ashe. Yo, Ame. " I call to the twins. They are about to reply, but stop short when they notice the person beside me. They go into protective, older sybling mode then.

"Hey, Lil' Red. Who's the perv?" Amilia asks. I chuckle as Sebastian bows to my friends.

"My name is Sebastian Mechalis. And I am the head butler of the Ashedown Estate." Sebastian anounces. God, how many times does this dude say that? It sounds like it's so practiced, or at least said a million times! And this dude looks like he's only in his late twenties!

"Oh... Uh..." Asher stutters. Not knowing what to say.

"It's... Uh... Nice- nice to meet you Sebastian." Amilia formulates words!

"Alright. Alright. So, Sebastian, if you are done collecting information, I need to head inside. Say hello, to Ciel for me!" I call as I walk to my apatrment.

* * *

The next school week starts. And I feel like a half dead zombie. Really. Usually I can go days without sleep, but paranoia and worry really does sap the life out of a person. Walking into homeroom, I see Ciel sitting at his desk. Reading a book. Plopping down beside him, I pull out my newspaper and place my coffee on the desk.

"Your butler's a nice man. Very formal, and a horrible stalker, but nice." I say nonchelantly, taking a sip of my, overly sweet, coffee. Ciel doesn't look up, but he stiffened at my words. Smirking, I put down my drink and turn to the older boy.

"Next time you wish to know something, just ask. Because sending an adult male to tail a fourteen year old girl is not the smartest of things." I chuckle, turning away.

"Hm... You are the first person to notice Sebastian following them. Interesting..." Ciel trails off. Smirking, I continue reading.

* * *

**_Okay,so... Yeah. There is chapter, whatever chapter number this is. I am really sorry for not updating in forever, but we just went on summer break and the internet got cut off for a while. Again, I am REALLY SORRY!_**

**_Anyway. Fav, follow, reveiw. If you want. I'll continue this story wheather you all do or not._**

**_Alright, I've wiasted enough of you time! Bye-Nee!_**

**_-E_**


End file.
